


Egg-Hunting, Eiji-Hunting!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chasing, Easter, Fluff, Gang Tickling, M/M, OT3, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Eiji learns about the tradition to search for eggs to celebrate Easter, and his boyfriends Ash and Shorter are more than happy to indulge him. But also indulge themselves!





	Egg-Hunting, Eiji-Hunting!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 21/4/'19.  
> Co-written with user Ticklygiggles as a little celebration for Easter!

“You're lying.” Shorter can't help but bark out a laugh, seeing Eiji frowning and pouting a little. “You see? You're laughing, so you're lying!”

“I'm not!” He laughs again, grabbing one of Eiji’s hands between his. “I really am not! You can ask Ash when he comes back!”

That was half an hour ago and Ash hasn't come back yet, but Eiji hasn't forgotten what Shorter said to him, either. His insides filling with excitement just thinking about it: egg-hunting on Easter? That sounds quite fun!

Shorter said that people hide chocolate eggs for kids to look for them. “I mean, usually kids look for them, but anyone can do it,” he explains with a smile on his face. “And not only chocolate eggs, they also hide other candies!”

Eiji had heard about this egg-hunting, but he thought it was simply a joke, actually, he's still not quite sure about it yet, after all, Shorter enjoys to prank him to no end, just for the fun of it.

“I'm back!” Shorter and Eiji poke their head from the couch to look at Ash kicking the door closed, his shoes still on and leaving dirt as he walks in, making Eiji cringe a little. “What were you guys-”

“Ash!” Eiji jumps off the couch. “Is it true?”

“Erm…” He looks at Eiji and then looks at Shorter, he sees a little smirk on his face and he can't help but sigh. “What is?”

“Is it true that on Easter Americans go egg-hunting?” Ash smiled fondly when he notices how Eiji’s eyes are sparkling with excitement. Adorable.

“It is true, Eiji.” Ash and Shorter wink at each other while Eiji twirls around and rambles excitedly about how he never knew and that in Japan they barely celebrate, that Easter is normally so bland apart from maybe a few special donut shop specials and he would be so happy if he could experience Easter in a fun way and-

“Eiji!” Ash says, grabbing Eiji’s hand and interrupting his excited rambling. Eiji looks at him with sparkly eyes.

“Yes?” he replies, joy already dripping from his face. Ash and Shorter chuckle.

“Then let’s do it. I just came back from the store and brought these to eat, but wouldn’t mind having some fun with them before we eat,” Ash says, patting his shopping bag, and the sound of packed candies makes both Eiji and Shorter smile.

“Egg-hunting for Easter hm? I say why not. Let’s hide them, then Eiji can find them.” Eiji nods merrily in agreement.

“Yes! Please hide them from me!” He already covers his eyes, but Shorter steps closer and grabs one of his hands, moving it carefully away from his face so he can peek at Eiji’s single exposed eye that curiously looks back at him.

“But if you fail to find them all... “ he says, and suddenly Ash is very close on his other side, his lips close to his ear and his breath tickling him: “We will punish you.”

Eiji’s face flushes bright red immediately, the hand covering his other eye dropping to hold Shorter’s hand when he pinches Eiji’s side softly, making him giggle nervously. “Pu-punishment? Is that- is that something they do, too?”

Ash laughs on the shell of Eiji’s ear, “not exactly, but we need a bit of adrenaline, don't we?” Eiji squeaks out another giggle when Ash walks his fingertips up the curve of Eiji’s waist.

“So, is it a deal or not, Eiji?” Shorter presses a sweet kiss on Eiji’s cheek, just to convince him further.

Eiji gulps, his cheeks still burning with embarrassment as he thinks about this, very mean, deal: he really wants to have the joy to go egg-hunting, (even if it's just around the house), for the first time, but he also knows that Shorter and Ash can be ruthless when it comes to “punishments”, ready to hunt him down without mercy, but, really, how hard can it be to look for chocolate around the house?

“Yes, let's do it!” The spark of excitement twinkling in his eyes makes Ash and Shorter smile widely, feeling a sudden rush of excitement themselves.

“Good, now, keep those eyes covered, mkay?” Ash places Eiji’s hands back on his face, covering his eyes. “You can't peek, that's cheating, got it?” Eiji nods, giggling when he feels a hand clawing softly on his belly, his hands coming down to protect his stomach. “No peeking, Eiji!”

“I'm sohohorry! Okay, I'm ready!” He can only cover his eyes back up when the soft, teasing tickles finally fade away, and he listens how Ash and Shorter move around the house to hide the chocolates. By the time they poke him and tell him he can uncover his eyes, Eiji is exploding with excitement and anticipation. It’s made him all giddy and squeaky.

“Y-y-yes! I’ll go look now!” he chirps as Shorter gives him a cute little basket he could use to put his discoveries in.

“We’ve hidden twenty of them. You’d better find them all,” he says with a teasy smirk. Ash nods.

“Better find them Eiji,” he repeats with the same kind of smirk. Both scared and encouraged by their teasing remarks, Eiji scurries around the room, holding the little basket close. He soon already spots two eggs in quite easy places to find in the living room, but the moment he has his hands on the first egg, he feels even more excited about this little game.

“He looks like a little kid,” he hears Shorter say, but he does not take it as an insult as the way he said it sounded quite fond.

“Ah, and here!” Eiji fishes the third egg from under the couch, another under the table and finds number five behind the TV.

Ash feels his cheeks warming up, looking at Eiji so excited. “He's a little kid,” Ash teases and Eiji turns around to stick his tongue out at him. “Be careful, Eiji, I might just punish you for that.” Eiji doesn't say anything else, but he giggles when he finds two more eggs under the couch’ cushions.

“How many of them do you have already, Eiji?” Shorter asks with a smirk on his face.

“I have eight!” Eiji is vibrating with excitement as he inspects the living room, even squeaking when he finds another one under the bookshelf. “All twenty eggs are here?”

“We can't tell you that, Eiji,” Ash teases. “You need to find them on your own.” Eiji sprints out of the living room to the bedroom, and Ash and Shorter try to hold back their laugh when they heard Eiji’s excited yell. He probably found the egg Shorter placed right in the middle of the bed.

“You suck at hiding,” Ash laughs.

“No, I think I'm pretty good at it.” Shorter winks, nudging Ash’s side. For a moment they hear silence, just the soft shuffling of Eiji’s feet in the bedroom.

“Don’t you dare eat them yet, Eiji!” Ash calls out. Eiji then comes back, beaming with happiness as he had fills his basket with more eggs.

“I found two more.” He moves to the bathroom, and eventually back to the living room to also inspect the kitchen. Eventually, Eiji’s egg amount remain stuck at thirteen or so, but his excitement wasn’t fading.

“It’s getting difficult,” he says, a cute smile on his face as he looks around the room. Shorter leaned towards Ash so Eiji wouldn’t hear him, whispering, “Do you remember where we hid the other ones?” Ash shrugged in response.

“I think I still know one or two. He hasn’t checked the toilet yet.” As if he heard him, Eiji suddenly sprints towards the toilet and finds another one. He eventually goes back to the bedroom.

“Eiji? Time is ticking~” Shorter sings and Eiji squeaks in the bedroom, running back to the living room, breathless and without his basket.

“Time?! Y-you guys didn't say anything about time!”

Ash and Shorter smirk and Eiji feels a shiver run down his back. Ash talks slowly, his eyebrows raising a bit in fake surprise, “what? We didn't? Well, Eiji, what fun is it if you don't have a limited time?” Eiji gulps, they are so evil!

“Eiji.” Eiji jumps, hearing Shorter’s voice. “How many of them do you have now?” Eiji looks down at his hands and he's surprised to see them empty, so he runs back to the bedroom. Ash and Shorter chuckling as they hear Eiji counting the eggs under his breath.

“I- I have six-sixteen!”

“Four to go, Eiji! I'm sure you can do it!” Shorter says,and Ash nods in agreement before adding, “you have five minutes, though.” Eiji stutters out a protest but Ash lifts one of his hands to silence him. “Time is running, Eiji, five minutes. No more.”

Eiji doesn't say anything else, placing the basket with his precious eggs in a safe place as he looked around the house once more.

He feels proud of himself, (and also, a bit embarrassed), when he finds two more eggs: one hidden in the microwave and the other inside the refrigerator. He runs out of the kitchen to place the eggs in his basket, shouting “eighteen!” as he makes his way back to the bedroom, checking the bathroom quickly one more time.

“You have two minutes and a half!”

“What?! Already?!” Eiji panics, running around the bedroom. He then shrieks loudly and Ash and Shorter come running after him to see him pull out a crushed chocolate egg that lay hidden under one of Shorter’s many shirts that messily lay scattered across the bedroom.

“U-uh nineteen.. I accidentally.. stepped on it,” Eiji says shyly, dropping the miserable crushed chocolate-egg in the basket Ash holds out for him. The guys chuckle.

“One more minute. One more egg. Hurry, Eiji!” Eiji is running around like a madman, squeaking when Ash and Shorter start their countdown in unison, starting from thirty seconds.

“Twenty! Nineteen!” And so they continue, and the closer they get to zero, the more panicked Eiji’s movements are getting. Running around on his socks and slipping around anywhere, he hastily checks all the places he hasn’t checked yet, and double-checks the places he did check before, for the final missing egg.

“Ten! Nine! Eight!” Eiji cries out and grabs his head.

“You already looked there, Eiji!” Ash teases when Eiji opens the refrigerator again, and Shorter continues counting down, getting closer and closer to…

“ _Zero_! Time is up!” Ash and Shorter announce. Eiji sighs and catches his breath.

“One more… I only missed one more!” He dramatically drops on his knees, both from exhaustion and disappointment of missing the final egg. Eiji hears them chuckle and he feels kind of relieved, maybe they will not go too intense on him?

“Now, don't be upset about it, Eiji,” Ash says with a smirk on his face and Eiji knows he was wrong. They'll not go easy on him. “However, I am curious to know where is that missing egg.” He looks around the room, curiously. “I saw you finding all the ones I hid, so Shorter hid that one.”

Both Eiji and Ash look at Shorter, Eiji still on his knees, dramatically. “Well, the other egg was hidden…” he rummages his hand in one of the pockets of his jacket, Eiji can't believe his eyes, “on me, of course!”

“That's not fair!” Eiji finally stands on his feet, pointing at Shorter. “You cheated! Ash!” Ash jumps, lifting his hands to protect himself. “Shorter cheated!”

Ash looked at Shorter with wide eyes: he never thought Shorter could do something like that! Without telling him! How dare he?! “Well, he did hide it, Eiji?” he says, smirking. “So, technically, he didn't cheat!”

“You see? Didn't cheat,” Shorter claims as he throws the egg to Eiji’s basket. “Now, don't try to make us forget about your punishment, Eiji. We are so ready for it, are you?”

Eiji feels his cheeks warming up, “you both are cheaters!” with that, Eiji sprints out of the living room, making both Ash and Shorter gasp, incredulously.

“Come back!” both of them follow behind him, making Eiji shriek and giggle nervously. “Eiji! This is not part of the deal!”

“Don't call me out for this after you hid that egg on yourself! Unfair! Unfair!” Eiji, clumsily, but easily, slips away between the boys, running out of the bedroom and back to the living room, where he runs around the couch with Shorter and Ash hot behind.

“Split!” Ash yells and Eiji screams when suddenly Shorter is coming from one side and Ash from the other, until they both launch at him, tackling him to the floor and, immediately, tickling up and down his sides and clawing on his belly.

“Eiji, we really wanted to make this punishment short for you, but you've been mean!” Shorter says and he slips his hand under Eiji’s shirt to have better access to that ticklish tummy.

“You ahahahahare liahahahars!” Eiji curls his body around the hand that's attacking his tummy, but two hands grab his shoulders from behind and stretch his body backwards again to expose himself to the relentless tickling.

"Keep him like that," Ash tells Shorter who holds a persistently squirming Eiji in place, and Ash wiggles his fingers up his bare sides under his shirt. Eiji struggles in between them and gasps loudly for breath.

"No fahahaair! Let me gooohoho!" he cackles. Ash and Shorter both laugh triumphantly.

"Deal is a deal Eiji," Shorter chimes, and he suddenly releases his shoulders and claws at both sides of his ribcage. Eiji shrieks, nearly headbutting both of his attackers as more hysterical peals of laughter flow out of him.

“Hahahahave mercy!” His legs kick behind Ash and his hands try to push the hands attacking all of his good spots, away from him.

“Shorter!” Ash whines. “Put these pesky hands out of the way!” Eiji screams when Shorter easily lifts his hands and tucks them under his knees. “Ah, look at that! Now we have access to Eiji’s armpits~” Ash sings, his hands finally leaving that sweet spot on the center of Eiji’s belly to crawl their way up to his underarms, his fingers clawing randomly against Eiji’s sides and ribs, until he reaches that spot - Shorter quickly digging his fingers in.

Eiji shrieks, his head thrown back, laughing loudly. “Stop! Stohohohohop! Shohohohorter, please!”

“Shorter, I was going to do it!” Ash pouts, his thumbs rubbing Eiji’s ribs, instead.

“Too slow, Ash, I'm sorry!” Ash growls angrily and scribbles his fingers upwards, pushing at Shorter’s hands and fighting for underarm-territory to tickle. Shorter growls back, pushing back and digging his fingers persistently into the hollows of Eiji’s armpits.

“What, picking a fight, boy?” Shorter asks Ash, and Eiji can’t believe it as he laughs his head off while Ash and Shorter fight over who gets to tickle his armpits.

“Gaaha-guys! Stohoohop! Not thehehere please!” he tries to get their attention with more of his hysterical pleas, and he helplessly kicks his legs. At this point, Ash and Shorter still have attention for each other as they share their sentiments of competitiveness with their cocky attitudes.

Eiji squeals louder, kicks harder.

“No mohohoore! I’m puhuhunished! Ihihihit’s enough!” he cries and the mention of his punishment suddenly brings back their attention to him.

Ash and Shorter both slow down to let Eiji catch his breath, his face a lovely, but unhealthy, shade of red as he desperately gulps for oxygen. “Rihihihight? I'm puhuhunished enough?”

Eiji looks adorable with his after-tickle-torture face, even looking sleepy and so tired after that war happening on his armpits, however, the guys just feel like… they really need just a little bit more of that cute laughter of Eiji’s, so, sharing a quick glance and nodding once, Shorter digs his fingers back under Eiji’s arms and Ash on his hip bones.

Eiji’s reaction is priceless, a scream leaving his mouth before loud and hysterical laughter starts to flow out of him again. “You ahahahare killing mehehehe! Plehehease! Please! I cahahahan’t!”

Shorter chuckles, “fine, nineteen seconds for each egg you found. One!”

“Two!” Ash says, slowly, pinching Eiji’s hips, making him want to crawl out of his skin.

Eiji tries to focus on the counting of those nineteen seconds, but those fingers on his hips are very present, and Shorter expresses his love for dominating Eiji's armpits with too much enthusiasm.

"Eheheheeight!" he cries out through all of his laughter, but Ash shakes his head and counts extra slowly.

"Seven, Eiji. Now is eight. Not so fast." The counting and tickling continue for the remaining painfully slow seconds until nineteen.

"Nineteen!" As promised, the tickling finally comes to an end and Eiji's body is released. He instantly curls up, twitching and giggling adorably.

"So mehehean!" he giggles tiredly, but Ash scoots his knees under him so he lies with his head on his lap, and he caresses his hair lovingly. From the other side comes Shorter who brings his hand to Eiji’s half parted lips, and suddenly he tastes the sweet flavor of chocolate.

"How's that, Eiji?" he asks lovingly, feeding him the easter eggs he had found with so much effort. “Good, huh?”

Eiji nods with a big smile on his face and grabbing the chocolate egg from Shorter’s hand, nibbling at it. “Very good!”

Ash chuckles, his fingers scratching Eiji’s scalp, making him shiver. “So, Eiji, what can you say about your first egg-hunting?”

Egg-hunting? More like Eiji-hunting! Eiji looks up at them, he can see their excitement, hoping that he did have a good time with them, even after being tickled to almost death. Eiji giggles, “it was really fun!”

Ash and Shorter’s face break into a big smile and they both launch at Eiji, making him shriek, cuddling him and kissing him on every inch of his face as their hands sneak a few pinches and wiggle of fingers here and there that have Eiji giggling cutely.

Eiji most definitely looks forward to next year’s Easter!


End file.
